Qali
Qali was an Edenian who made only her appearances in the Mortal Kombat: Conquest episodes "The Essence" and The Festival of Death". History Qali was a very similar to the character Jade. Qali had been best friends with Princess Kitana for many years. According to Shao Kahn, Qali and Kitana had trained together as fighters. Prior to Shao Kahn's successful conquest of Edenia, Qali's family (with the likes of her brother) were slain by Shao Kahn's army. Qali had seemingly remained "loyal" to Shao Kahn, as well as her friend Kitana who planned to bring hope in the process of restoring Edenia. The Essence of Edenia / Betraying Kitana Shao Kahn was after the Essence of Edenia, which, according to Shang Tsung, is a mysterious and mystical living force which can bring life back to Edenia and can free him from the Cobalt Mines. If Shao Kahn were to have it, he would destroy the Essence, along with any hope of restoring Edenia. After forcing a servant of Kitana to reveal the location of the Essence (which is hidden somewhere in Earthrealm), Shao Kahn had challenged Qali to choose between her loyalty towards him and her friendship with Kitana. After informing Kitana that Shao Kahn knows the Essence is hidden somewhere in Earthrealm, Qali had assisted Kitana on her travel to Earthrealm. Upon the advice of an old Edenian warrior called Daahraan, Kitana and Qali set out to find Mortal Kombat Champion Kung Lao for his aid. However, things did not start well with Kung Lao as Qali had attacked and nearly killed one of Kung Lao's friends Taja. In spite of this, Kung Lao had accepted Kitana's request in helping her only if Qali would remain in the custody of Taja and Siro. Qali had eventually escaped, and upon Shao Kahn's demands, was planning to take the Essence back to the Emperor. Qali was caught, however, by Kung Lao. Qali then revealed that she is indeed working for the Emperor, but is still a loyal friend to Kitana. However, Qali then explains that Kitana is weak for thinking there is still hope for Edenia, and is fed up with people dying "for a lost cause". It was at this time Vorpax, sent by Shang Tsung, made her appearance and Qali teamed with her to attack Kung Lao. This newfound duo, however, were no match for Kung Lao and were defeated. Shang Tsung had intervened in the struggle to claim the Essence, but so had Kitana. After Shang Tsung and Vorpax had escaped, unknowingly destroyed the Essence in the process, Kitana, infuriated by Qali's betrayal, demanded that she return to Outworld and inform Shao Kahn that the Essence is no more, and that Shang Tsung destroyed it. It is unknown if Qali had abided by Kitana's order to do so. What was apparent was that Qali's thousands of years of friendship with Kitana had come to an end. The Festival of Death In Quan Chi's growing alliance with Shao Kahn, Quan Chi was raising an army of living dead to add to Shao Kahn's ranks. To accomplish this, Qali was forced to host a fighting festival held in Zhu Zin where the best fighter would claim the prize of a chest full of gold coins. This festival was proven to be a deception where the winner would lose to one of Quan Chi's undead assassins, Mika, and instead of gold, the best fighter would be killed away from prying eyes—the chest full of gold was truly housing hundreds of spiritual demons that would reanimate the dead fighters' bodies. Qali did not like being among the dead nor wanted anything to do with this dark plan of raising reanimated dead. Furthermore, she developed resentment towards Mika for her bossy attitude towards her. Shang Tsung and Vorpax had become aware of Qali's discomfort towards her situation and Qali had aligned herself with Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung had awoken an ancient warrior to kill Kung Lao in the Festival. However, this plan was proven a failure, and Qali was forced to abandon the Festival when the demons escaped their confinement after Shang Tsung's warrior was defeated by Kung Lao. Gathering what was left, Qali had traveled away from Zhu Zin. Before leaving, however, she was confronted by Mika, who warned Qali to never cross her ever again, already aware of Qali's betrayal by aligning with Shang Tsung. Qali was never seen again. Powers and Ablilities Though she had never displayed any magical talents throughout her appearances, Qali has proven to be a very proficient fighter during her fight against Taja. She was able to best Taja in Kombat, but was outmatched by Kung Lao even when Qali had sided with Vorpax to defeat him. Though Qali and Kitana had trained together as fighters, Kitana would be far superior of the two, considering Kitana had shown she was capable of handling Kung Lao in Kombat. Personality Though Qali claims to be loyal to Kitana, she is ruled by her fear of the Emperor, Shao Kahn, and as mentioned by Kitana herself, Qali chooses her own life above all else. She has also displayed some degree of ruthlessness, as she was willing to kill Taja after defeating her in Kombat and may have done so if Kitana had not intervened. Trivia *Qali shares the same characteristics as her fellow Edenian, Tanya. Both are willing to serve an evil master, even if it means betraying their Edenian heritage and other Edenians, for their own survival. *It can be assumed that Qali had a "neutral" alignment. Even though she was in the service of evil (specifically Shao Kahn), she has expressed some resentment in her evil deeds, and also valued her friendship with Kitana. Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters